The present invention relates generally to a mounting arrangement for a multi-functional arm.
Quick connect mounting arrangements are utilized to quickly attach an arm to a mounting receiver without completely disassembling the mounting arrangement. One problem with a quick connect mounting arrangement is that a relatively large amount of clearance distance forward of the mounting receiver is needed as the arm is slid into the mounting receiver. Additionally, the arm must be supported over a sufficient axial distance so the mounting receiver can absorb any stresses or forces on the arm.
Prior quick connect mounting arrangements have included a xe2x80x9cdog-bonexe2x80x9d styled arm including forward and rearward enlarged sections and an intermediate recessed section, and a mounting receiver including forward and rearward mounting sections and an intermediate open section.
The prior art designs have included a spring biased latch mechanism which engages and secures the arm in the mounting arrangement. When the arm is to be removed from the mounting arrangement, the latch mechanism is disengaged from the arm, allowing removal of the arm. The prior art arm has included a flat surface which aligns with a guide portion to insure proper alignment and orientation of the arm in the mounting receiver. A manually turned handle is also commonly employed. As the handle is rotated, a threaded portion engages the arm, minimizing the looseness of the arm in the mounting receiver.
One drawback to prior art quick connect mounting arrangements is that an operator may forget to utilize the handle. If this occurs, the arm may become loose in the mounting receiver during operation. The prior art mounting arrangements have not employed any features which minimize looseness between the arm and the mounting arrangement.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an improved mounting arrangement for a multi-functional arm.
The present invention relates generally to a mounting arrangement for a multi-functional arm.
A mounting arrangement includes a multi-functional arm mounted in a mounting receiver. The arm includes a forward enlarged section, an intermediate recessed section, and a rearward enlarged section. The mounting receiver includes a forward mounting portion, an intermediate open portion, and a rearward mounting portion. The forward mounting portion include a pair of opposed flanges which define a top opening. The arm is mounted by aligning the intermediate recessed section of the arm over the top opening of the forward mounting portion of the mounting receiver. The arm is then lowered into the mounting receiver and slid rearwardly. While the present invention is preferably utilized in this type of receiver, it also has benefits in other receiver structures.
A collar on the arm includes a pair of pins which engage a pair of aligned apertures on the front surface of the forward mounting portion when the arm is mounted. The engagement of the pins in the apertures locate and orient the arm in the mounting receiver, minimizing looseness between the arm and the mounting receiver.
When the arm is received in the mounting receiver, a second latch member of a latch mechanism is spring biased to engage the intermediate recessed section of the arm, preventing removal of the arm. When the arm is to be removed, a first latch member pivotally attached to the second latch member is pressed inwardly. The second latch member disengages contact with the arm, allowing the arm to be removed from the mounting receiver. Additionally, the first latch member gives a visual indication when the arm is properly received in the mounting receiver.
Additionally, a handle can be utilized to secure the arm to the mounting portion and reduce looseness. After the arm is inserted and the second latch member indicates proper insertion, the handle is rotated to engage the arm.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a mounting arrangement for a multi-functional arm.